puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Livanna
Livanna is a pirate on the Sage Ocean and Viridian Ocean. History Livanna joined Puzzle Pirates in 2006 on a different pirate than the one she has today. With that pirate, she soon climbed the ranks until she reach fleet officer. However, after experiencing problems with her crew and those who she believed were her friends, she quit her life of puzzling on her old pirate, and formed a new one. After puzzling a while with this pirate and her new crew, she began to learn more and more about the game. However, certain events unfolded that left her in a dead-end position, and so she quit. More than a year later, she rejoined Puzzle Pirates under a new name; Livanna. Much had changed over the past year: Blacksmithing and Treasure Haul had been added to the list of puzzles, flotillas, Sea Monster Hunt, and much more. Using her previous knowledge of the game, she quickly found a fresh, new crew, The Mercenaries of Sage, who she joined and was instantly appointed as a pirate. Within weeks of joining the crew, Livanna climbed the ranks through trust, friendship, and puzzling, and soon became senior officer of the crew and princess in the flag run by the crew's captain. On the June 11th, 2008, The Mercenaries of Sage merged with . From that point, the magic of Puzzle Pirates vanished. Being part of a crew filled with complete strangers made her feel small. On June 27th, Livanna, Hitomi, and Kryptyka decided to create their own crew, and so Femmes Enigmatiques (french for Mysterious Females) was born. The crew was create by Hitomi and Livanna to get more out off the puzzle pirates experience. The crew remained with the flag run by the crew's old captain and SO (Senemuta and Flail) until Livanna went on holiday for 2 weeks and handed the crew over to Hitomi to look after. Upon returning to the crew, she was given news that both Senemuta and Flail had been banned, and their old flag had fallen apart. Hitomi took the bold and brave decision to join a new flag, Candy Coated Chaos (CCC), in this flag, Hitomi and Livanna began to learn greater aspects of the game. The crew, after a few months of being intoduced to the game, fell apart, as more and more members left the crew, or even the game itself. Many of Livanna's closest friends were lost, including Hitomi. Currrently, Livanna is senior officer of the crew Bling Bling run by one of her friends Tigerbeer. Stalls Livanna's weaving stall Livanna's weaving stall was not created to make profits - it was only created so it could be the supplier of cloth for our tailoring stall. The stall is directly linked to her tailoring stall, being as they have no other supplier of cloth (nor will they be supplied by any other supplier unless a time comes when the tax rates become so great that they cannot cope). Livanna's apothecary stall This stall was created to help Livanna's weavery get the dyes she needed to make cloth. It is currently being used mostly to supply people with whisking potions. Seven Seas Seamsters On 5th of August, 2008, Livanna bought this tailor shoppe on Scrimshaw Island from Alkara. This is the first shoppe Livanna has bought. To do list *Own a familiar *Start up a new crew *Become royalty or a monarch in a flag *Get an ultimate *Get a 1 trophy *Own a shoppe (preferably a tailors) *Own a grand frigate *Govern an island *Own a complete set of Atlantis/navy clothes + have a portrait in them *Own a full set of starfishes She was once told in her old crew that the only way to accomplish great things, was to set oneself goals. Each time a goal is complete, another piece in one's puzzle is solved. Basically, imagine one is a jigsaw puzzle - the edges of the puzzle have been laid out, but the center has been left empty. Each time one completes a goal, a piece of one's jigsaw has been found and is added to the jigsaw. The only way to make one whole, is to complete one's goals.